Brooke & Nathan
by LucyHey
Summary: Brooke and Nathan are dating - they have been for a year. Lucas and Peyton were dating but split up recently, will they get back together? Brathan centric with minor Leyton:D
1. The Beginning of the Never Ending Lies

**Hi. So I'm not that great at writing but I just love Nathan and Brooke as a couple and there aren't many stories about them as a couple so I thought I would write one. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Brooke and Nathan have been happily dating for a year, Peyton and Lucas did end up sleeping together at Nathan's family party in early season 1 and became a couple - but are now broken up. And also Nathan has just only found out that Lucas is his Haley.**

* * *

It was 6 a.m already on a Monday morning, Brooke felt like she had been sleeping for 10 minutes. She quickly got out of Nathan's bed whilst she kept yawning and groaning, she hadn't had much sleep last night - she had stayed up with Nathan.

Nathan heard the sound of her dragged footsteps in his bathroom, realising that it was now morning, and the sun was brighter than ever. Brooke scurried out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth but couldn't stand up any longer so she decided to just flop onto the bed. "I can't believe Dan only just told me about this, he's had the last 17 year and including the 3 years I have been in same school as this ass,urg" Nathan had whined about his 'brother' a lot since he found out, "Nathan 'that ass' is your brother and do you really think you would have taken this better last year - when you were even more of a jerk, like your dad" Brooke replied after a short hesitation in what to say to her boyfriend.

"thanks for the support & such lovely compliments - don't forget you said 'yes' to dating that 'more of a jerk' guy" Brooke let out a giggle and layer her head on Nathan's knees, "sorry, but this is going to be just as hard on Lucas. I mean you have everything - a dad, a big house, money, a basketball squad and don't forget a super hot girlfriend who loves you lots" Brooke said the last part with a breath hoping that Nathan would understand what she wanted.

She climbed on top of him - straddling him and kissed him passionately placing her arms around his neck as he placed his around his waist pushing her hips into him. "How could I forget about her?" Nathan said by quickly moving places so he was on top and as Nathan was about to rip his shirt of when Brooke cut in "I need to get ready for school.." Nathan let out a deep groan, " I hate it when you do that" he said getting up and starting to get ready himself.

* * *

Brooke got out of Nathan's car and walked over to him, "you ready for this?" Brooke asked talking about the whole brother situation with Lucas, Nathan didn't reply he just kissed her and they began to walk into school together. as usual. like it was any other day, but it wasn't it was going to a rough ugh one at that.

* * *

Okay quick short chapter - you're you enjoy and please review, they'll be a new chapter soon REVIEW! :)


	2. The Start

**Okay, this is probably going to be another small chapter - sorry for spelling mistakes, my Ipad changes the words to other words that aren't actually real if you understand? The season of this chapter happened in the show its just has abit of a twist.**

* * *

Nathan was not ready for the day ahead. he thought he was. He wasn't. It started normal, everyone stared at him and Brooke when they walked through the doors but after third period, that's when it started.

The teacher was rambling aimlessly about the different meanings of one word " blah blah blah" is all Nathan heard, "Nathan, can you describe Lucas in one word?" Nathan thought for a minute, how could he describe Lucas he didn't really know him... But he hated him so, "Jackass" Nathan responded, there were some gasps and giggles in the room but Nathan only noticed the glare on Brooke's face after she had tried to make Nathan keep an open mind he still wasn't.

"not the exact response we were looking for, Nathan" the teacher replied hastily , "Lucas, care to respond?" He was just as pissed as Nathan, I mean him and Nathan hard been okay since they found out, they weren't exactly friends but they weren't horrible to eachother until now, "Bastard!" again the class was filled with little gasps and giggles, "Okay quiet down, as much as this is quite aggressive I'd like to stop but the teacher Im filling in for said this is a must do project, so no more snide responses!" The substitute took a deep breath, "Peyton..Lucas? Be nice!" This was easy, "Liar."

After what happened between them Lucas wasn't shocked she had said this, after all it was true, he did lie to her. They had been dating for a year and he hadn't even began to tell her he had feelings for Brooke but he couldn't keep telling her he loved her so he told her. Big mistake. She promised not to say anything, but for some confusing reason that was the night that he fell in love with Peyton and forgot about Brooke.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you one more time Lucas, no language ok, Brooke?" Brooke wasn't even moaning attention until she heard her name, her head slowly went up with a confused face, "awake ?, Lucas, Brook in one word?" The teacher went on, Lucas was still angry at Nathan and he knew how to get on his nerves so he will, "hot!" He quickly said and Brooke's eyes widened. Nathan had clenched his fists, there's nothing that angers him bore other than Dan & Lucas than people hitting on his girlfriend. He got up and steadily walked upto Lucas and threw a punch right on his mouth.

"Scott's" a voice coming from the doorway shouted, "come with me! both of you! Now!" It was Whitey. Both boys glared at eachother and walked away, Nathan turned round quickly and saw the disappointed look on Brooke's face. He knew he had messed up.

* * *

Whitey had offered a place on the team for Lucas, and knowing that is half- brother would hate it, he accepted. Nathan was trying his best to control his anger and for the first time ever he was succeeding.

The whole group were gathered at there usual table at lunch Peyton, Jake, Nathan, Brooke, Tim, Bevin and some other basketball players and cheerleaders, "Nate, what's up?" Brooke asked noticing that Nathan was being incredibly quiet unlike usual, "Whitey put Lucas on the team?!" Brooke just stared at him, so did the rest on the table, "what?, man are you sure?" Tim asked, "yeah I'm pretty sure I heard what he said Tim!", "is he any good?" Jake then went on to ask " I don't know, we'll see at practise" Nathan stood up and left, Brooke quickly ran after him.

"Hey Nathan!" Brooke shouted twice before reaching him, "heyy..hey, look I know this is hard bit we both know Whitey's not one for changing his mind so come on, suck it up?..how hard is it going to be?" Brooke tried to reason with him, "You have no idea how hard it's going to be, why should you? Your parents didn't even love you so why would they want a second child?" Nathan knew his words were harsh and as soon as he said it he regretted it "Broo-" he was cut off, "No Nathan your right why should I?, I don't have a long lost sister because my Dad actually treated my mum right and wasn't a creepy ass, call me when you realise that he's the one your angry with not me!" Brooke said sharply and then walked away.

* * *

Another small chapter still wondering about the fight and argument ? Review :)


	3. Forgiving

**This is going to be another small chapter, I'm going to do a big one nice I get more time though :)**

* * *

Nathan had lied awake in bed all night, he regretted everything that had happened that day; punching Lucas, letting Whitey put him on the team without protesting and the argument he had with Brooke, she was the only one he could really talk to and listen to him ramble on aimlessly for hours, he had no idea why he said what he said! He just knew he regretted it.

"Wake up! You need to start training, your becoming lazy" Dan said sharply waking Nathan up at 6am on a Saturday, "are you crazy?, all I do is work out" Nathan quickly stepped out of his bed and was now not tired at all, "you spend to much time with , the girls bad for you Nate, get rid of her!" That was an order not a question, 'get rid of her?' Nathan thought hot himself, like Brooke was something you could just toss away, "you know nothing about whats good or bad for me dad" Nathan said underneath his breath, Dan wouldn't of heard him anyway he'd already left for the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan had just got out the shower when the door had rung, he heard the soft girls voice as he stepped into the hallway - Brooke, he'd been getting ready to go see her and apologise for his curule words, "he's not here" Dan interrupted Nathan's thoughts, "I'm right here dad" Nathan said running down the stairs. Brooke shot a glare at Dan and walked straight in, ignoring the man trying to block her entrance, "look at that, I guess your more forgetful than you thought, " Brooke said with a sarcastic smile, Dan quickly exited the house and went to work.

"Look Brooke, I'm sorry about what I said -", Nathan was interrupted, "Thanks Nate but I should have been more understanding with you anyways, I shouldn't have told you to basically just suck it up" Nathan smiled, it had been a while since him and Brooke had a proper conversation about feelings and other stupid, lovey stuff, He put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his neck, "I love you" Nathan whispered and then passionately kissed her. He was just happy she had forgiven him.

"so Dan hasn't mentioned it since the day he told you, what an ass" Brooke said as she and Nathan walked into his room, "yeah, he's been doing his best to avoid it" he says on his bed and Brooke brought his laptop over, "what an ass", she was too busy looking at what shoes she'd be getting rather than giving him a proper answer. "Great Brooke thanks" Nathan said sarcastically, Brooke smiled, "sorry,sorry,sorry. I know what will get your mind of this closet brother situation - a party, at your beach house" that was Brooke's solution for everything but it was probably the only thing that would.

* * *

REVIEW, thanks :)


	4. When Will i Get a Break?

**Hey sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

A party?, really?, was that all he could think of that would get his mind of things, it was true, that's all that would. "no way, omg, she did not, haha" was all that Nathan could hear coming from his bedroom, Brooke was on the phone to Peyton talking about the latest gossip scandal, after awhile she had hung up, "soo, I'm gonna go head to the liquor store if ou wanna come?" Nathan asked Brooke, "I'll have to have a shower and stuff, so just pick me afterwards?" She replied, "yeah sure, I'll see you later baby" he said and then gave Brooke a peck on the head, "byeee.."

Brooke quickly undressed herself and hopped into the shower - 30 minutes later she got out and headed to Nathans bedroom, "where did I put my top,urg" she looked everywhere for it and still couldn't find it but after 20 minutes of looking she gave up and put another one on, most of her stuff was at Nathan's house, she basically lived there cause her parents were always away and didn't really care about where there daughter was. Brooke was finally ready when she heard the doorbell ring - Nathan must have forgotten his key so she ran down the stairs to let him in, but when she opened the door...

"oh, , sorry is Nathan out there?" She asked, "no, but you shouldn't be here.", "what?, I spend almost every day here? Brooke was confused why was he saying that?, she knew he was creepy but was acting even creepier, "yes, but that needs to stop, your messing up Nathan's game and are a huge distraction, you need to back off..a lot", Dan said harshly, "no offence but I don't think you really know what's best for Nathan, right? I mean, you haven't even noticed how off hinge he's been about this brother thing, what kind of 'father' lets their own son deal with a long lost half brother alone?" Brooke's raised her voice,

"and you do?, I meant what I said, stay way from him!", "finally deciding to be good dad?" Brooke asked, she was getting on his last nerves, so he swung his face and punched her right on the cheek, a single short gasp came from the brunettes mouth, she never thought that would happen. Dan left the room, proud of himself that he shut her up, he was more evil than anyone had thought. Even after that, Brooke wasn't scared of Dan, she had been hit by men before and by now it didn't bother her, she just wanted to spend more time with Nathan to piss Dan of even more. She grabbed her purse and left the house, slamming the door - she decided to wait outside for Nathan.

She couldn't tell him, that would be the last thing he needed, this night fears for him to stop thinking about his messed up family. His car slowly came round the corner and parked outside the house, "what took you so long, Nate?" Brooke asked getting into the car, "decisions,hah", Brooke smiled, he actually looked like wasn't thinking about Dan, "okay, let's go!" Nathan said as he speeded to his beach house.

* * *

It was late, the party had been going on for hours, everyone was drunk including Nathan, except for Brooke - usually she would take the opportunity of a good party to get completely wasted but she was here for Nathan and if they were both drunk then, well that wouldn't work. Brooke couldn't find Nathan anywhere, so she went to look upstairs, still she couldn't find him. She was about to give up and go look downstairs waging when a strong arm pulled her into one of the guest bedrooms, she knew Nathan's arms and they were not his.

Whoever it was, they were strong, they slammed Brooke against the wall - she let out a small painfull gasp, the boy started to roam her body with his hands, she tried her hardest to push him away but he was too strong. She started lot let out a scream but his hand covered her mouth and the other one was un doing his pants zip, she was kicking and shoving him, nothing would work.. She was just praying that someone would come through the door any second, no one did. His pants dropped to floor and he then started to work on her denim mini skirt, "sh sh, i know you want this Brooke, why else would you swear such short skirts and tight tops?" He said, Brooke recognised the voice but she couldn't match the voice with a name.

Her skirt also dropped to the floor, but to Brooke's luck someone slammed the door open, it was Nathan. Nathan tackled the boy to the ground and started punching him, as hard as he could "get the fuck out of my house" He shouted. Brooke couldn't speak, did that really just happen, she just stood there shocked, "are you okay?" Nathan asked walking over to her and giving her a hug, "yeah I'm fine" Brooke said in between deep breaths but all she thought was 'when will I ever get a break'.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update soon! If any of you have chapter ideas PM me with the ideas, ReVIEW!**


End file.
